Don't cry Miss Jones
by Lady Lightmane
Summary: Nel and Eric are finally getting married. While waiting for the ceremony to start Nell reminisces about her past and wonders if Eric and her are really meant to be? and what would've happened if she had said yes to that one person. I do not own Ncis i only own the story i wrote.
1. Wedding bell blues part 1

_Nell Jones, NCIS operations specialist. or in lame mans terms 'Computer Geek'. Everyday I sit in my bat cave with my side kick Eric Beale. Who is everything I ever wanted and more. But though i'm everything he wants I don't think i could ever be what he needs. Kensi tells me that if things were meant to be then love will find a way. you think I could trust her cause she is my maid of honor. But It's too late to back out now. Cause once those doors open Sam will walk me down the isle with Erics family on one side and my friends and Family on the other. hopefully one day I can see what they see._

" Nell, I know i can never come close to your dad. But your my friend and i am honored to be the one to give you way. Just between you and me this is as close to any practice for the day i give my baby girl Layla away. Nell any man would be happy to have you, especially Eric. He's a good man and I promise you with all my heart that he's over the moon for you and will do everything in his power to keep you safe. So dry your tears baby, And give us that smile that we all love about you." Nell cried harder than ever her bouquet was dripping wet. She just clung to Sam.

" OH Sam, you have no idea what that means coming from you." Sam felt guilty cause never in a million years would he want to make anyone cry especially Nell.

" If you don't dry your tears Eric is gonna have my head. here take the hankerchief cuase it's too fancy for me" Nell started to laugh a little but inside she was still crying. _'Sam you'll never know how much that speech did for your right Eric will freak once he sees what you did to my makeup'_

_" yeah cause if Eric and Kensi see what you did to my makeup you'll be sorry right." Nell sure did know him better than anyone else._

_" Yeah so you better fix yourself while we have time." Nell slapped his head and used the hankerchief. getting ready for the day that would begin the rest of their lives._


	2. Wedding bell blues part 2

" Yeah so you better fix yourself while we have time." Nell slapped his head and used the hankerchief. getting ready for the day that would begin the rest of their lives. While drying her eyes she noticed the silver heart locket Kensi wrapped around the Bouquet. She never thought she would see this thing again, She lost it the day the love of her life died. flipping it over it read ' _you will always have my heart' _Where ever Kensi got it she would forever grateful. Sam noticed Nell was still crying, Man if this is how all brides act he was going to need a row boat for Layla.

" Nell, really you need to stop crying. Cause the wedding is going to start in 15 minuates." Sam sat down next to Nell. Nell felt bad for making him worry.

" I'm sorry Sam, I just Can't help it." Okay, now this was frustrating. but maybe it was best to go to another topic.

" So what's that?" Nell opened her hand showing, revealing the locket. Sam was awestruck that Eric would do that for Nell.

" This Sam, is the locket that i lost. I could never find it, turns out Kensi had it all this time. She told me this was her wedding present to me. you can hold it if you want." Sam was confused if Eric didn't give her the locket, who did?

" Who gave this to you?" Nell started to tear up again. She grabbed the locket flipping it over to the back.

" Read the inscription." He had to look closely to make out the words cause some were faded.

" you will always have my heart. what does that have to with this?" Nell forgot Sam wasn't one for 'beating around the bush'

" Open it" Sam could sense Nell was nervous. But without hesitation he opened it hoping to see a picture of her father or even Eric instead what he saw was a sephia toned picture of a man with a black cowboy hat giving Nell a kiss on the cheek.

" Nell, who is this?" Nell put her hand on Sam's shoulder.

" That Sam, Is Mason Floyd, the man i was going to marry. But that dream died with him." Sam was confused.

" Nell does Eric know about this?" Nell took the locket back and held it close.

" No, the only person who knows is Hetty." Now things were making sense again.

" So what was the price of telling Hetty?" Nell was finally smiling again but her tears didn't do her justice.

" Nothing." Now Sam was confused again.

" Wait, How?" Nell shook her head.

" well if you let me finish my sentence you'll find out." Sam put up his hands, singnaling his surrender.

" Hetty knows about Mason because she there when it happened, she was a witness." Sam felt guilty for making fun of Hetty. Nell got up and looked out the church window clutching that locket as if she would lose it again.

" Nell, I'm so sorry. believe i know what it's like to lose someone you care about. we have 12 minuates to kill so that gives you 12 minuates to tell me your story, before you walk through those doors to your husband. Wait, before you start talking just answer me this one question how did Kensi get your necklace?" Nell took a deep breathe, praying that she could do this.

" the only answer i could give you is that Kensi was probably in the same place i was and found my necklace and decided to keep it." Sam agreed with that cause it was a question only Kensi could answer.

" Now, let me see where do i start? OH I know!" Nell now with a smile on her face she sat down and began telling her story to her best friend.

( the next chapters will be told in Nell's point of view going from Mason all the way up to now.)


	3. Baby

_My story Starts in San Francisco July 6 2008. 2 days before my world fell apart, if I had known that these would be the last days we would spend together, I honestly would've made it more special and i would've made the guys hogtie him in his truck until the day was over so he would still be here with me. Then I never would've met Eric. Any way this is my story._

" NELL dear! rise and shine Mason will be here any minuate!" Nell looked at her alarm clock it was 12:00 pm

" OH my god! mom why didn't you get me up!" Her mom was laughing on the other side of the door

" Nell, Mason isn't coming for another hour. plus all babies need sleep." Nell hated that, ever since Mason called her 'baby' she's been treated like one.

" mom stop calling me that!" Her mom was quiet for a second.

" alright dear, but you'll always be my baby. you should get ready dear." Finally her mom was gone. she never understood why her mom always was hurt whenever she said that.

" Now that she's gone, it's time to get ready." Nell brushed her _long hair_. The only reason she grew her hair long was because Mason had begged her to. The only time she cut it was to trim it.

" Finally, I hope one day Mason will agree that long hair is a drag. Oh well, time to go." Nell ran out of the bedroom and slid perfectly on the railing of the circle staircase. She got that from her mother who did that with her when she was 3.

" Nell, one of these days your gonna kill yourself on that." Nell just laughed as her dad said that. As if he didn't know who she got it from.

" that didn't stop mom." Her dad gave her one those faces.

" Yes and it gave me a heart attack every time she did it. all i need is you and your mom breaking your necks on that thing." Nell had to hand it to him he was a big softy when it came to her and mom cause they were all he had.

" Oh dad, don't worry soon I'll be teaching Mason and your grandkids to go down that 'thing' and you'll be right there taking another picture." her dad smiled as she gave him a kiss and walked out to meet Mason who just pulled up in the driveway.

" Nell! you know the rule. a gentleman always comes to the door." Nell's mom walked out to here what the fuss was about.

" Nell, you listen to your father and wait here while i get the door." Nell gave them a pouty face but she knew there was no point in arguing with her mom.


	4. A wonderful Surprise

_Warning: The chapters after these last 2 are not as lovey dovey. After the death of Mason, Nell is now doing the things her fiance hated. Nell is now working at a night/ strip club with the one and only Marty Deeks going by the name 'Gi-gi' (gee- gee). Thinking he is the one for her She begins to drink and Marty eventually cuts her hair telling her it will make her more beautiful, even thoug he knows it's for safety reasons ( cause the shorter her hair is the less likely it is to pulled by people). things go down hill from there when her parents go to the club for their anniversary only to see their daughter Nell perform on stage. So please don't read if you don't like. even though it's only 2 chapters, it's 2 chapters of Nell and Marty goodness. the chapter will be called "the chip and Marty's" a spin off of "the chip and dales". which is why my story is rated T. So enjoy cause the happy story is almost over. but it has a happy ending._

" Nell, you listen to your father and wait here while i get the door." Nell gave them a pouty face but she knew there was no point in arguing with her mom.

" Hey Mrs. J, Is Nell around?" Before her mom could respond Nell got up from the couch and kissed Mason, forgetting her mom was right there.

" You two remind me of David and myself. We used to kiss in front of our parents all the time." Leave it to her mother to make a situation akward.

" Mom!" Nell's mom just laughed along with her father.

" Nell don't use that tone with your mother!" Mason was just a bright shade of red.

" Dad not you too! Mason i'm so sorry I didn't know this would happen." Nell started to cry.

" Nell come on let's go, well thanks for the story Mrs. J, Nell and I are going now." Nell's Mom had to say just one more thing. as they were now out of the house.

" Nell dear have fun courting!" Nell got angry.

" Goodbye Mom! come on Mason let's get out of here." Nell grabbed Mason's arm and lead him to the truck. Nell jumped inside with her arms crossed.

" Nell baby what's wrong? your mom does this all the time. why is today different?" Nell looked at him.

" Cause my mom overheard you on the phone say you had something special for me, and my mom all excited thinks were getting married." Mason didn't say anything cause there was nothing to say. except that her mom was a very good guesser.

" so is that what courting means." Nell was still irritated.

" Sort of, courting is when the couple decides if they should get married. very different from dating." Mason gave Nell a hug.

" Nell your her only child, so it makes sense that she would get excited over this. besides today will change your whole world." Nell was shocked at this.

" What are you planning?" Mason just Winked and started to drive the truck down the road.

" Mason! come on where are we going? the beach is the other way!" Mason just gave her another wink.

" Were going someplace special, the beach can wait, but you should put this on." Nell gave up, no point in arguing with the man. She grabbed the blindfold and put it on. hopefuly this was worth it.

" Mason you better not be planning to bungy jump." Mason laughed and gave Nell a kiss on the cheek.

" Don't worry baby. there is no bungy jumping, I wouldn't be that cruel." Nell was relieved at that part at least.

" Mason tell me, is this one of those you tube videos." Mason grabbed his cell phone and started recording.

" maybe." Nell knew it.

" Liar." Mason once again gave her a kiss.

" now that's the baby I know and love." Nell felt the truck come to a stop.


End file.
